What really happened
by Caiuslover
Summary: So we all know how the books went but what if behind all the yelling and fighting and lifethreating adventures Holly Short and Julius Root were in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own the Artemis fowl characters. **

**Because if I did I wouldn't have to make believe that root didn't die.**

(Short story in The Artemis Fowl files, Holly Initiation.)

Quotes from books are in Italics. And therefore don't belong to me.

_Holly was surreptitiously worming the spike from the ground when Root arrived._

"_Can I give you a hand with that" asked Julius. _

She looked up into his grinning face. The smile slowly disappeared they looked at each other for a couple of minutes and just like millions of other couples first kiss the whole world seemed to stop spinning as their lips touched and yet some how they managed to make it unique still.

And that was how so to be Captain Holly Short and her soon to be Commander Julius Root started their secret relationship that soon turned to love. It might have not happened had Holly not done one thing she choose to take a risk and disobey orders. She choose to save his life and risk her future career.

(How Holly and Root really react to the Siege of Fowl manor and Holly's kidnapping.)

"_Have you ever seen what a troll can do to flesh and bone?" _

"_No, sir. Not up close."_

_Good. Let's not make today your first time."_ His eyes showing concern for the first time she stepped into the office. The acting like a jerk thing was so that no one could first say favoritism and second so no one would ever guess they were in a relationship. But he would never forgive himself for not paying more attention that night for if he had look a little closer he might have realized that his lover had lied about her magic level. He would also never forgive himself for not going with her or sending someone to look after her as she performed the ritual.

(Holly's point of view)

Oh the gods. They kidnapped me. Please, please for my sake and Julius' don't let them rape me. It would destroy him that he couldn't protect me. Oh please let him be alright. What if I'm not the only fairy that was kidnapped? Holly wrapped herself in a little ball after she was told she had talked. If Julius dies because of the information they found out it's my fault. Holly stared blankly at the wall thinking about Julius and praying she hadn't got him killed.

(Roots point of view)

_There on the monitor before them, in frozen suspension, was a hypodermic dart. There could be no doubt. Captain Holly Short was missing in action. Most probably dead, but at the very least held captive by a hostile force. _ Julius could swear he heard his heart stop. She might be dead but at the very least she was a captive and the gods only knew what those mud men were doing to her. He swear then if they raped her he would never forgive himself. He should have sent someone with her or gone with her himself. There was always safety in numbers. Especially when one of the fairies doesn't have magic and is helpless. He was reactivating himself there was no way he was sitting around waiting for them to bring her home. Depending on who was in charge they would just bio-bomb the place and say their loss was minimal they had lost one officer the only female the test case. But Julius would die with her no he wasn't giving up he was going to find her and bring her home.

_Root should have started to worry about his own health then, but he was too busy worrying about Holly's._

"_If you've harmed one tip of my officer's pointy ears…"_

"_Your officer? Oh, we have management. How Privileged. All the better to make my point."_ That wasn't how he had meant it. But thought it was good that it came out that way. It wouldn't do for the mud-boy or the LEP to find out that he had a less then professional relationship with Holly that he was hiding.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters. If I did I wouldn't be sitting writing fan fiction surrounded by brats I mean my siblings.

_Quotes from the book are in italics anything else is what I have written. Meaning that things in italics also belong to Eoin Colfer._

Some things from the books are not in italics only direct quotes are I may do some summarizing for parts. But those again do not belong to me.

(An: Sorry it took so long but out of all the books the second is my least favorite and I have a feeling it is going to be the hardest to write.)

Warnings: I changed the rating so Root and Holly are getting a bit more cuddly. Wait a second Root… cuddling? Oh those sound so wrong in the same sentence.

Chapter two: Book two.

"Holly, honey." Root said with a pathetic whine in his voice that would have made even Foaly proud.

"Come on Julius or we will be late for work."

" I don't want to get up" Root whined and shortly afterward hide under the blanket. Captain Holly Short was having a hard time getting her lover out of bed. After last nights activities that resulted from another reminder of Holly's kidnap. The two of them always snuck and got together after the got a reminder of that awful event where they thought they had lost each other. And after these nights he would be nearly impossible to get out of bed for work.

"Julius we don't have time for this today. GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUM.

"You know if you loved me you would…" He never finished his sentence because Holly being a very fiery tempered elf had decided this had gone on long enough and had proceeded to dump very cold water on her lover.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holly sighed yet again. She wished she had let Julius have his way and the two of them for once take a day off. But no she had to go and prove that she was still a reliable officer and of course she was stuck on dead-end duty because they didn't trust her in the field anymore._ The only reason she wasn't at home watering her ferns was because commander Root and threatened to turn in his own badge if she were suspended. _She was a little afraid the would be found out when he did that but they just thought he was protecting one of his officers and they were right Julius would have protected any of his officers if they had been in a situation that Holly herself had gotten into and had handled it as well as she had. _She was stuck in a cham pod , and suckered to the rock face overlooking a pressure-elevator chute. Dead-end duty. _Because of smuggling and stuff the LEP now had a perfect excuse for the officers that had made mistakes or were just in the bad-books. This was somewhere out of the public eye but they still had someone doing the job. _holly was saddled with Chix Verbal for a pod mate. Like most sprites, Chix believed himself God's green-skinned gift to females, and spent more time trying to impress Holly than doing his job. _

"_Lookin' good tonight, Captain," _Was Chix's pick-up line that night. And Holly felt revolted as if she would ever cheat on Julius, but of course he didn't know that and if people know she was involved they would wonder with who. No it was better if people believed she was dating and married to her job. So to keep him from getting curious and poking his nose in places it didn't belong but so he hopefully got the idea, said _"Concentrate, Private. We could be up to our necks in a firefight at any second." _

"_I doubt it, Captain. This place is quiet as the grave. I love assignments like this. Nice' n' easy. Just cruisin'." _

_Holly surveyed the scene below. Verbil was right. The once thriving suburb had become a ghost town with the chute's closure to the public. Only the occasional foraging troll stumbled past their pods. When trolls began staking out territory in an area, you knew it was deserted. _

"_It's jus' you an' me, Cap'. And the night still young." _

"_Stow it, Verbil. Keep your mind on the job. Or isn't private a low enough rank for you?"_ In truth Holly felt ready to throw up she just wanted to go home curl up on the couch with Julius and watch television or read. Not be stuck here with a spirit that thought he was the gods gift to women. She decided to send him to do a fly by when she saw grey beings moving. Grey was dead something was wrong. "On your guard, Private Verbil. We have possible hostiles." Then something happened that made Holly pale. _If Foaly admitted to the possibility, of someone beating his system then it was almost definitely true. She cut the centaur off, switching her attention back to Private Verbil. "Chix! Get out of there. Pull up! Pull up!" The sprite was far too busy trying to impress his pretty captain to realize the seriousness of his situation. "Relax, Holly. I'm a sprite. Nobody can hit a sprite." _

_That was when a projectile erupted through a chute window, blowing a fist-sized hole in Verbil's wing. _

"_Code 14, repeat code 14. Fairy down. Fairy down. We are under fire. E37. Send warlock medics and backup." She needed to get to him soon. Sprite's didn't have the magic to heal. Warts they could heal but gaping wounds were beyond them. _

" _I'm patching you through to the commander," said Foaly's voice in her ear. "Stand by."_

_Commander Root's gravelly tones,_ that she loved,_ barked across the airwaves. He did not sound in the best of moods. No surprises there. _She had woken up in a very annoying manner.

"_Captain Short. I want you to hold your position until backup gets there."_

He thought he would die with her response she was going to go in there anyway to save another officer, he hated her being in the force knowing she was in danger everyday. Only Holly could get into danger on a stake-out mission things just seem to go wrong when Holly was around. _He sighed over the speakers it sounded like a rush of static._ He didn't want her out there he wanted her safe in Police plaza or in the ship he didn't want her rushing out in the middle of a fire fight to save a fellow officer. But he had to he didn't want Holly in trouble for refusing to follow a command from a commander so he said, _"Okay, Holly. But stay low. I don't want to lose any of my people today." _Both knew what he had wanted to say but couldn't for fear of being over heard. Foaly of course knew of their relationship but no one else did. He had wanted to say I don't want to lose you but he couldn't so he said as close as he could. Holly got to Chix and continued with the fire fight that almost killed her. Julius got very red in the face he was furious that she had risked her life yet again when it wasn't needed. From the look on his face they were going to get into it later, which was fine for Holly she loved how the made up later. It almost caused her to smile while he was yelling at her. Almost. His face lost some of his anger and softened up when she gave her theory it was Artemis Fowl who was behind this. Not that anyone but Holly and maybe Foaly noticed. He didn't like thinking about going up against Fowl again but he knew Holly needed support not that anyone besides Julius knew but she was truly still shaken up from that, she might not have been physically hurt by Fowl or any of his company but she had been put under a lot of mental stress during the kidnapping and all the shit that had come with it since she was now under a investigation to make sure she did as much as she could and that it wasn't fault of hers that had caused the kidnapping and junk like that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**An: I've decided to break the books up a little more so each book will be divided up into different chapters. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters. If I did I wouldn't be sitting writing fan fiction surrounded by brats I mean my siblings.

_Quotes from the book are in italics anything else is what I have written. Meaning that things in italics also belong to Eoin Colfer._

Some things from the books are not in italics only direct quotes are I may do some summarizing for parts. But those again do not belong to me.

An: sorry I started high school so I'm a little stressed.

Holly was on her way to interrogate Fowl and his little gang of merry helpers. But what she was thinking about was Julius. He had pulled her into his office before she had left. Kissing her softly on the lips before dipping down to kiss her neck and further down to place soft kisses on her collarbone. "Please," he whispered, "Don't get hurt, love, I need you so badly baby. I don't want to have to go to your funeral; I want you to outlive me by at least 300 years if not more Short do you understand me?"

"Loud and clear commander," Holly yelled. Someone was walking past and she didn't want them to get curious with the whispering so she had shouted. But when they had past she whispered, "Though you didn't make it easy to understand by kissing my neck so don't get mad if you find I miss up a little bit of the concept." She gave him a teasing smile that turned to a smirk when she saw how hard he was glaring at her. But it faded and got serious when she saw the look in his eyes the pleading with her to not do anything stupid. She gave him a sweet kiss before murmuring "I'll come home in one piece, I promise if it gets too dangerous I'll pull out and call for back-up." She gave him one last kiss and walked out the door. She waited until she was up in the sky before she let the tears fall. As loath as she was to admit it, she was still afraid that, she would be kidnapped again. She only allowed herself a couple of tears and then she was dry-faced back to business. She would keep her promise to Julius and come home in one piece. _No body was home that suited her fine. She landed on the head of a particularly gruesome stone gargoyle, and settled in to wait. _Holly was nervous exactly nervous didn't cover it she was freaking out; she saw the lights of Fowls car. "Well its go time she muttered. She talked to the humans Fowl figured out she was there and then she used the mesmer and had the big one, Butler, Drive them to E1, Tara. They were going underground, well that was easy, maybe she was getting better she hadn't let Fowl intimidate her, she had done just fine. She smiled Julius would be glad to know that she was getting over it and wasn't having as much trouble as she use too. Hell she confronted Fowl himself and her voice didn't shake. Right after the kidnapping neither of them had gotten any sleep, because she would always wake up screaming, hysterically thinking she had betrayed the people, and Julius. Finally she would be able to face her fear and get it under control. She smiled though it was very small. Everything was turning out for the better in her life. Well almost, if it wasn't for the B'wa Kell everything would be going great in her life at that moment. When Holly got to Police Plaza, the mud men were still asleep. She had no idea were she was suppose to take them or how she was suppose to get them there. When all of a sudden there was someone behind her she twirled on the spot and kicked them right in the chest area since she thought she was being attacked. When she looked down at the person she thought was trying to attack her she saw a very irritated Julius.

"Opps, maybe picking up Fowl freaked me out more then I thought it did." Holly whispered. But Julius heard, he gave her a sad smile and stood up, and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you; always remember that, I would never send you to do something that I didn't think that you could do." He whispered in her ear, she giggled as he let out a puff of air afterwards that had always tickled her for some reason that she couldn't understand. "So let's get these mud men to one of the interrogation cells." Holly just raised an eyebrow and wondered how he could switch moods like that. Holly was good at hiding what mood she was in and making her face look serious but Julius and changed what mood he was in. Great Holly thought to herself, my lover has worse mood swings then I do and then she started chuckling thinking about the look that would have been on Julius' face if he could hear what she was thinking. When she finally got out of her thoughts she realized that they were already there she had helped bring the mud men to the room without paying attention, if she had been with any other commanding officer she would have been out of a job for not being on constant alert while transporting a suspect. Holly and Julius and just sat down when Fowl came to. So Julius did his thing swapping insults with Fowl when it happened.

"_Good cop-bad cop! Hate to tell you this, Dorothy, but you ain't in Kansas anymore." _ He knew how much she hated it when he quoted the Wizard of Oz. Just because he had a couple of family members in the movie didn't give him the right to torture everyone else by quoting it every time he saw an opportunity. She gave a small sigh that let the commander know, without saying anything that might tip off the mud boy that there was more to them then commander and captain, to cut the shit. But of course then it was cue the annoying centaur. But that was what really killed Holly. Fowl wasn't guilty this time. But the big problem came when Julius suggested trying to get the mud men to help. Holly had a feeling that they were about to wind up in yet another adventure.

(An: Sorry it is short and took me so long but High school is a bitch. So I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can.)


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I don't own the characters. If I did I wouldn't be sitting writing fan fiction surrounded by brats I mean my siblings.

_Quotes from the book are in italics anything else is what I have written. Meaning that things in italics also belong to Eoin Colfer._

Some things from the books are not in italics only direct quotes are I may do some summarizing for parts. But those again do not belong to me.

An: Guess what all my merry reviews my computer broke down so that is what has been taking this update so long. I'm so sorry but I'm making up to you with an extra long chapie.

Chapter 5

"You can't be serious Julius that thing is held together with spit and prayers" Holly complained to her lover in the brief moment alone that they were getting while Foaly was doing some last minute checks on the shuttle to make sure it really was operational.

"I know love, but you have to look at it from this position the sooner you get to Paris the sooner we see if how bad the breach in security is. You don't know how terrified I am to have you going in that stupid screwed up shuttle but the truth is we don't have time to have it hulled out and put a new shuttle in. You are Recons best pilot and honestly you have the most chance of getting it there without the loss of life. If I could I would hold on too you tightly and not let you do stupid junk like this and if time wasn't of essence I would make sure you were in a certified Shuttle."

"Okay, Okay I get it. I love you too Julius. It's just that I feel nervous I'm getting that little voice that is saying this is too easy and you had best be on you guard"

"Just remember to stay on your guard. I love you. I don't want to go to your funeral." The brief kiss that probably would have turned into blown out passion was interrupted by Foaly letting them know that the ship was ready. So with her in a bad mood, from what could possible be her last minutes with Julius interrupted, she boarded the shuttle ready to scare the crap out of a few of the mud-men/boy in the back seat.

"_I wonder, could you tell me," said Artemis, settling into the copilot's chair, "how close the Russian terminal is to Murmansk?"_

"_Civilians behind the yellow line," growled Holly, ignoring the inquiry. _

_Artemis pressed on. "This is important to me. I am trying to plan a rescue."_

Holly just couldn't help it there was too much irony, he kidnapped her and now he needed help with a rescue. She couldn't help but reply with a grin on her face. _"There's so much irony here, I could write a poem. The kidnapper looking for help with a kidnapping."_

Artemis the stupid brat just rubbed his temple like he was some misunderstood Genius and said some stupid crap about how being a criminal was what he was best at. Also some crap about never meaning her to be in danger, but the part she couldn't help but soften at was when he said that he was more mature and that this was about getting his father home safely from some real bad guys. And of course she grow up without a father she knew how tough it was, she decided to give him a bit of a break and answer the question and explaining how they, the people, for the most part had just pulled out of Russia all together. She then got the clear to run the subway.

Paris

She debriefed them on protocol about no killing. And then the worst part came she was stuck in the shuttle was mud-boy. Watching the big guy get all the action. To say she was a little mad was an understatement she was freaking pissed off. She would be having a few words with her "wonderful" lover when she got back and none of the words were sure to be "wonderful". Then everything started going downhill from there as Butler lost some Lep technology that she was sure to get blamed for. Root was sure he went extra hard on her so that way if they were ever found out he could make sure that it was shown that he hadn't given her special privileges. Sure enough the first thing he said to her wasn't thank the gods you're alright my love, not that he would say anything that sappy in the first place, but you get the point.

"_Congratulations, Captain, you managed to lose some LEP technology."_

_Holly was ready for that one. "Not strictly my fault, sir. The human was mesmerized, and you ordered me not to leave the shuttle. I had no control over the situation." _Que the annoying, but my best friend coming to my aid, may I present Foaly the Centaur. And sure enough as soon as she did the little presentation in her head Foaly begin to speak. _Ten out of ten," commented Foaly. "Good answer. Anyway the Safetynet has a self-destruct, like everything else I send into the filed." _

"_Quiet Civilian" Snapped _Julius. He was relieved that meant he didn't have to do a formal rebuke of Holly and the human threat was out of the way and no one was severally hurt. And he gave Holly a secret look when no one was looking that said later I will show you just how glad I am that you are alright. It was the same look he gave her every time she got back from a terrifying mission. They held a meeting in the Conference room for Civilian committees since none of them wanted Artemis any where near the Operations Center. After Some arguing about this being to easy between Artemis and Julius. We decided that we were on are way to Russia. Julius of course being Julius decided that he didn't like the idea of me around all that Radiation and on such a dangerous mission that he tried to get me to back out with his so stubble I won't force any of my own to go there but I'm a man of my word and I will be going. Like that was going to work Julius. I told him with my eyes. I'm going with you no matter what, I wouldn't be able to bear not knowing. He just shook his head in acknowledgement.

(An: Please review I only got I think maybe two reviews for my last chapter. I need them I like to know what people think. Especially if they have suggestions.)


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be Irish.

_Quotes from the book are in italics anything else is what I have written. Meaning that things in italics also belong to __Eoin Colfer_

Some things from the books are not in italics only direct quotes are I my do some summarizing for parts. But those again do not belong to me.

(An: Sorry it took so long but my computer broke down again. My step-brother downloaded something on it that messed it up! AGAIN!)

Warnings: I changed the rating so Root and Holly are getting a bit more cuddly.

Chapter Five: Book two.

Holly rolled her eyes. Of course, her lover just had to show off. "I always travel in style". She wanted to strangle Julius for such a stupid cliché. Did he even realize how dumb he sounded when he made that comment? I still can't believe that I'm stuck in a shuttle with Public enemy one and two. I hate my life at this moment. Julius just gave her that sweet look that asked her to just for his sake play nicely. Artemis was drinking water,

"_This tastes unusual," he commented. "Not unpleasant, but different." _

"_Clean is the word you're searching for," _She said and couldn't help but add, "_You wouldn't believe how many filters we have to put it through to purge the Mud Man from it." _

As if on que her lover stopped it from getting to bad. Something about same sides and smooth mission. But she listened to the part about suiting up.

"_Fowl, front and center." _She called as she got the locker opened. After another mini fight over sizes they got to the fun part. Putting the gel on Butler. Julius looked like he was somewhere between protesting her doing it and laughing once he realized that Butler wasn't going to do anything to her. They all got themselves armed and dangerous even Fowl, though not without raising her lover's heart-rate a couple of points much to her dismay. Note to self, she thought, make Julius get back into shape and healthier. Maybe even some anger management classes. And those cigars of his would be going too!

She was snapped out of her thoughts about Julius' health when he started talking to her.

"_Captain Short, bring up the rear. Feel free to boot any human backside if it lags behind."_

_Holly winked at Artemis. "No need to tell me twice, sir."_ She silently thinks about her kicking him if he lagged behind.

"_I'll bet there isn't," _Julius _grunted, with only the barest hint of a smile playing about his lips. _As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he leaned over and whispered "later" in her ear.

No one was talking as they made their way across the Arctic. Everyone was cold. Holly was using this time to think and she finally decided that she needed to ask Fowl something.

"_Tell me something, Fowl," She said from behind the boy. Your father. Is he like you?"_

_Holly noticed him falter in step for an instant. "That's a strange question. Why do you ask?" _

"_Well, you're no friend to the people. What if the man we're trying to rescue is the man who will destroy us?" _

_There was silence for a long time, except for the chattering of teeth. Holly saw Artemis's chin drop onto his chest._

"_You have no cause to be alarmed, Captain. My father, though some of his ventures were undoubtedly illegal, Was… is… a noble man. The idea of harming another creature would be repugnant to him."_

_Holly tugged her boot from eight inches of snow "So what happened to you?"_

"_I… I made a mistake." _

Holly blinked. She wasn't sure if he was being sincere or if he was just pulling shit out of his ass to get her to help him. Julius gave her a look that made her know that he knew she was having trouble being around Fowl and if you looked closer you could see the longing in his eyes to protect her and pull her into his arms, even more times then not he would get punched in the gut or other unmentionable places, that would of course go unmentioned.

Suddenly at the same time. Julius, Holly, and Butler tensed.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own the Artemis fowl characters

Disclaimer: I'm not Eoin Colfer so that unfortunately means the books are not mine.

_Quotes from the book are in italics anything else is what I have written. Meaning that things in italics also belong to Eoin Colfer._

Some things from the books are not in italics only direct quotes are I my do some summarizing for parts. But those again do not belong to me.

(An: As you all know my computer has been down it is now back up and things have been hectic. I just got engaged, I have finals, and two of my friends passed away a little less then two weeks ago. So I dedicate this chapter to them and would like to remind people to buckle up it's not a joke and it's not a statistic it could be your live or someone's you care about. I also want to remind you to be careful when driving five different people lost their lives because someone was being careless. The person that caused the accident not only lived but also hasn't been charged with anything because they can't find them.

R.I.P

Cori Anne Lake

Cristin Lake

Jessica Mason

Warnings: I changed the rating so Root and Holly are getting a bit more cuddly. I also want to know what you guys want if you want me to not write things too graphic and want me to change the rating back to T or if you want me to leave it at M and have more detailed descriptions about their relationship.

Chapter six: Book two.

Holly saw Butler throw Artemis into a snow draft. If the situation hadn't been so serious she would have laughed. They saw the goblins who were hovering not doing anything to conceal their whereabouts or hid that they were even there. They just hovered not attacking or fleeing.

"_Goblins, Too stupid to live. All they had to do was pick us off."_

Butler military to the last chose a spot and steadied himself ready for a fight.

" _Do we wait until we see the whites of their eyes, Commander?" _Butler of course has to continue with the clichés, That's the last time I go on a mission with both of them. I don't know which is worse Julius or Butler.

" _Goblin eyes don't have whites, But even so holster your weapon. Captain Short and I will stun them. No need for anyone to die." _What he means is no reason to give him more paperwork. To bring back the words of Butler it was time to earn HER paycheck. Oh the gods she was starting to start talking like them. That's it the next time someone used a cliché in front of her she was going to hurt them. She grabbed a weapon that would merely stun and wouldn't cause any harm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Julius do the same. They pulled the trigger at the same time and neither weapon fired. They dropped them and grabbed another but none of the weapons were working. I looked at Julius, asking him silently what was going on.

Sensing my question he answered "_I don't understand it, I checked these myself."_

_Artemis of course was the first to figure it out, " Sabotage, there is no other alternative. This is why the B'wa Kell need softnose weapons, because they have somehow disrupted fairy lasers." _Holly was the only one listening Julius and Butler were in full military mode for Julius his lover was in danger for Butler his friend was. Artemis was proven right when several blasts from the softnoses were fired at them. Using my helmet Optix, zooming in on the enemy.

"_It looks like one of them has a softnose laser, sir. Something with a long barrel." _

"_We need to find cover. Fast!"_

"_Look. An overhang. Under the ridge." _

They made it to the overhang Butler grabbed Artemis. They scooted to the back.

"_Too far. I can't make them out. Holly?" _Of course Butler wanted her to risk her hind to see what was going on.

Poking my head out from the ledge I waited for my Optix to zoom into focus. I heard an impatient voice ask _"Well, what are they up to?" _Waiting for the figures to come into to focus, then she noticed something strange,

"_Funny thing," I commented. "They're all firing now, but…"_

"_But what, Captain?" I started to tap my helmet to make sure the lenses were working. _

" _Maybe I'm getting some Optix distortion, sir, but it looks like they're missing on purpose, shooting way over our heads." _There was a pause and then Butler screamed, _"It's a trap! Everybody out! Everybody out!" That's when the goblin charges sent fifty tons of rock, ice, and snow tumbling to earth. _All of a sudden I felt myself be thrown, Butler saved me and Artemis' lives. I rushed back to the overhang to get to Julius. She through herself back over the ledge

"_Stay back, Captain, that's an order!" _Even in their current position he didn't call her Holly. So taking that as a lead Holly keep professional as well even though all she wanted to do was cry at relief at his voice.

"_Commander," _I _breathed. "You're alive."_

"_Somehow," came the reply. "Butler is unconscious and we're pinned down. The ledge is on the point of collapsing. The only thing holding tit is the debris. If we brush that aside to get out…" _I have to think of something remaining calm as she was known to do to form a plan to get her lover and Butler out of there alive. She thought of how she had passed her captains exam when they were alone Julius and smacked her butt and called her cheeky. She had replied that was why he loved her. Thinking about things like that helped her to remain calm enough to figure out a plan, which came to her.

"_Commander, undo Butler's Moonbelt and strap yourselves on. I'm going to haul you both out of there."_

"_Roger, Holly. Do you need a piton?"_ If he called me Holly that's not good though he probably figured Artemis wasn't listening.

"_If you can get one out to me." _Just then _a piton dart jetted through a gap in the icy bars, landing a foot from Holly's boots. The dart trailed a length of fine cord. _I snapped the dart unto my belt making sure there were no kinks in the line. Artemis being brainy said I couldn't pull them out. I pointed to the green train. _"I'm not going to drag them that is." _What was with this train. Artemis of course knew, it's a nuclear radiation train lovely. _It was only way to get Julius out alive. _

"_This just keeps getting better and better. The goblins were trying to figure out a new plan the whole in the leader would have them pausing not to mention the train was unexpected. _I _could feel the radiation emanating from the carriages, burning through the tiniest gap in the radiation gel, prickling _my eyeb_alls. It's only a matter of time before _my_ magic runs out. After that, _I'm_ living on borrowed time. No time to think about that now. _My _priority was _Julius. After bantering with Artemis I jumped on the train and hoped he could jump, I needed him for the next part of my plan. He made it. Now all I need him to do is open the door, I hand him the bottle of acid and after he has been gone for awhile I yell at him to hurry up. The door opens and I flew in and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: I'm starting college so all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to be working during the breaks and working while at school so I won't have time to update stories. When I'm not in class or studying I'll be working. It's going to be a long 4 years. If someone wants to adopt my stories just let me know. I'll let you know where I was going with them. You can decided to take the direction they were going with or take them a different direction if you wish. I know it sounds like I'm not coming back but I might, I don't even know if I'm coming back or not. It will just depend on how I feel about fanfiction after college. I might out grow it while I'm away. But I'd like to leave on the note of saying you have all been great. And I hope you had as much fun reading my stories as I did writing them.


End file.
